List of Target Locations
This is a list of the current and former Target Locations. The list includes Target Greatland and Super Target locations. Current Arkansas * Jonesboro - The Mall At Turtle Creek (opened 2005) California * San Diego - Westfield Mission Valley (opened 2002) Connecticut * Milford - Connecticut Post Mall (opened 2005) * Stamford - 21 Broad St * Bethel - 7 Stony Hill Rd * Trumbull - 5065 Main St (opened 2008) * Trumbull - 120 Hawley Ln (opened 2005) * Ansonia - 20 W Main St * Orange - 25 Boston Post Rd * North Haven - 200 Universal Dr * Waterford - 900 Hartford Turnpike * Dayville - 2177 Killingly Commons * Meriden - 474 Chamberlain Hwy * Waterbury - 300 Chase Ave * Southington - 600 Executive Blvd S * Newington - 3265 Berlin Turnpike * New Britain - 475 Hartford Rd * Torrington - 1922 E Main St * West Hartford - 333 N Main St (opened 2019) * Manchester - 125 Buckland Hills Dr * Windsor - 1075 Kennedy Rd * Enfield - Enfield Square (opened 2001) Colorado * Boulder - 2800 Pearl St. (opened 2004) Florida * St. Petersburg - 8151 Doctor Martin Luther King Junior St. (opened March 1999) Georgia * Gainesville - 514 Shallowford Rd. NW (opened 1997) * Savannah - Savannah Mall (opened October 2004) Illinois * Chicago - 4466 N Broadway St. (opened July 21, 2010) * Chicago - 1154 S Clark St. (opened October 6, 2004) * Chicago - 1940 W 33rd St. (opened 2006) * Elgin - 300 S Randall Rd. - Otter Creek Shopping Center - Target Greatland (opened 1993) * Hoffman Estates - 2800 Sutton Rd. - Poplar Prairie Stone Crossing (opened 2005) * Joliet - 2701 Plainfield Rd. - Joliet Commons (opened 1995) * Lemont - 13460 S Archer Ave. - Long Run Marketplace (opened 1999) * Lombard - 60 Yorktown Shopping Center - Yorktown Mall - Target Greatland (opened October 1996) * New Lenox - 2370 Lincoln Ave. - New Lenox Retail Center (opened 2005) * Niles - Golf Mill Shopping Center (opened October 11, 1998) * Orland Park - 15850 S 94th Ave. - Target Greatland (opened March 1993) * Plainfield - 12800 Route 59 - Kensington Center - Target Greatland (opened 1994) * Rockford - 6560 E State St. - Rockford Crossing - Target Greatland (opened July 1992) * Shorewood - 1111 Brook Forest Ave. - Shorewood Marketplace (opened 2004) * Tinley Park - 7300 W 191st St. - Brookside Marketplace - Super Target (opened 2005) * Villa Park - 50 E North Ave. - Target Greatland (opened 1995) Indiana * Avon - 10209 E US Hwy 36 - Avon Commons - Super Target (opened 2001) * Granger - 155 E University Dr. - University Crossings - Super Target (opened 2002) * Indianapolis - 4850 E Southport Rd. - Southport Commons Shopping Center - Super Target (opened 2000) * Merrillville - 2661 E US Hwy 30 - Target Greatland (opened October 6, 1993) * South Bend - 1400 E Ireland Rd. - Erskine Village (opened July 21, 2004) * St. John - 9885 Wicker Ave. (opened October 9, 2005) Iowa * Altoona - 3414 8th St. SW - Altoona Crossing (opened 2004) * Cedar Rapids - 3400 Edgewood Rd. SW - Super Target (opened 2000) * Cedar Rapids - 1030 Blairs Ferry Rd. NE - Super Target (opened 2002) Kansas * Kansas City - 10900 Stadium Pkwy. (opened 2006) Kentucky * Florence - 1100 Hansel Ave. - Houston Commons (opened 1999) Maryland * Columbia - 6111 Dobbin Rd. - Columbia Crossing - Target Greatland (opened 1997) * Germantown - 20908 Frederick Rd. - Milestone Center - Target Greatland (opened July 1996) Massachusetts * Braintree - South Shore Plaza (opened October 10, 2010) * Dartmouth - 479 State Rd. - North Dartmouth Commons (opened 2006) Michigan * Ann Arbor - 2000 Waters Rd. (opened October 10, 1990) * Allen Park - 3100 Fairlane Dr. - Fairlane Green (opened October 5, 2005) * Auburn Hills - 650 Brown Rd. - The Auburn Mile (opened July 19, 2000) * Battle Creek - 5700 Beckley Rd. (opened October 4, 1989) * Bloomfield Township - 2400 S Telegraph Rd. (opened October 8, 2008) * Brighton - 8043 Challis Rd. (opened October 5, 1994) * Caledonia - 1925 Marketplace Dr. - Gaines Marketplace (opened July 20, 2005) * Canton - 43670 Ford Rd. (opened February 15, 1989) * Canton South - 47330 Michigan Ave. (opened March 5, 2008) * Clinton Township - 33860 S Gratiot Ave. (opened July 21, 1993) * Chesterfield Township - 51400 Gratiot Ave. (opened October 5, 1994) * Dearborn - 15901 Ford Rd. (opened October 7, 1987) * Dearborn Heights - 26650 Ford Rd. (opened October 5, 1988) * Farmington Hills - 30020 Grand River Ave. (opened October 4, 1989) * Fenton - 3255 Owen Rd. (opened July 19, 2006) * Flint - 3515 Miller Rd. (opened October 5, 1988) * Fort Gratiot - Birchwood Mall (opened April 1991) * Garfield Township - Grand Traverse Mall (opened October 9, 1991) * Grand Rapids - 5120 28th St. SE (opened July 20, 2005) * Hartland - 10025 E Highland Rd. (opened March 1, 2006) * Holland - 3456 W Shore Dr. (opened March 5, 2003) * Jackson - 1076 Jackson Crossing (opened October 9, 1991) * Kalamazoo - 5350 W Main St. (opened July 20, 1994) * Lakeside - 13221 Hall Rd. (opened October 7, 1987) * Lansing - 500 E Edgewood Blvd. (opened July 19, 1989) * Lansing - 5609 W Saginaw Hwy. (opened February 21, 1990) * Livonia West - 20100 Haggerty Rd. (opened October 6, 1993) * Livonia - 29451 Plymouth Rd - Wonderland Village (opened July 25, 2007) * Macomb Township - 20877 Hall Rd. (opened October 8, 2008) * Madison Heights - 32001 John R Rd. (opened October 9, 1988) * Marquette - 3250 US-41 W (opened July 25, 2001) * Midland - Midland Mall (opened October 9, 1991) * Mount Pleasant - 4097 E Blue Grass Rd. (opened October 5, 1994) * Muskegon - 5057 Harvey St. - Lakeshore Marketplace (opened October 10, 2007) * Novi - 27100 Wixom Rd. (opened October 9, 2002) * Okemos - 4890 Marsh Rd. (opened February 15, 1989) * Portage - 6839 S Westnedge Ave. (opened July 19, 1989) * Rochester Hills - 2887 S. Rochester Rd. (opened July 19, 1989) * Saginaw - 2772 Tittabawassee Rd. (opened October 5, 1988) * Shelby Township - 8200 26 Mile Rd. (opened July 24, 2002) * Southfield - 30333 Southfield Rd. (opened October 4, 2006) * Sterling Heights - 2310 Metro Pkwy. - Sterling Heights Center (opened March 7, 2007) * Taylor - Southland Center (opened October 7, 1987, remodeled three times, most recently in 2019) * Troy - 1301 Coolidge Hwy. - Midtown Square - Target Greatland (opened March 7, 2001) * Walker - 3248 Alpine Ave. NW (opened July 19, 1989) * Walled Lake - 495 Haggerty Rd. (opened March 9, 1994) * Warren - 28800 Dequindre Rd. - Universal Shopping Center (opened July 22, 2009) * Westland - 35401 Warren Rd. (opened October 7, 1987) * Woodhaven - 23555 Allen Rd. (opened October 5, 1994) * Wyoming - 5455 Clyde Park Ave. SW (opened October 2, 1996, remodeled mid-2000s) * Ypsilanti (Ann Arbor East) - 3749 Carpenter Rd. (opened October 4, 2000) Minnesota * Apple Valley - 15150 Cedar Ave. - Southport Centre - Super Target (opened September 30, 1990 as Target Greatland, converted into Super Target in 1999) * Brooklyn Park - 7535 W Broadway Ave. - Starlite Center - Target Greatland (opened 1992) * Woodbury - 7200 Valley Creek Plaza - Woodbury Village - Target Greatland (opened 1992) Missouri * Kirkwood - 1042 S Kirkwood Rd. - Kirkwood Commons (opened 1999) * Independence - 17810 E 39th St. - Bolger Square - Target Greatland (opened July 25, 1999) New Jersey * Edison - 100 Parsonage Rd. - Target Greatland (opened March 9, 1997) * Mt. Laurel Township - 4 Centerton Rd. - Centerton Square - Target Greatland (opened 2004) * Union - 2690 Highway 22 E - Route 22 Retail Center - Target Greatland (opened October 1997) New York * Bay Shore - 838 Sunrise Hwy. - Gardiner Manor Mall - Target Greatland (opened 1999) * Buffalo - 1575 Niagara Falls Blvd. - Boulevard Consumer Square (opened 1999) * College Point - 13505 20th Ave. - College Point Retail Center - Target Greatland (opened 1998) * Hicksville - Broadway Mall - Target Greatland (opened October 10, 2004) * South Setauket - 255 Pond Path - Nicoll's Plaza - Target Greatland (opened 1999) * West Nyack - Palisades Center (opened 1998) * Victor - 7500 Commons Blvd. - Eastview Commons (opened 1999) North Carolina * Apex - 1201 Beaver Creek Commons Dr. - Super Target * Asheville - 115 River Hills Rd * Asheville South - 15 McKenna Rd * Burlington - 1475 University Dr * Cary - 2021 Walnut St. (opened 1995) * Cary West- 7129 O'Kelly Chapel Rd. * Chapel Hill UNC Franklin 8120 University City Blvd St - 143 W Franklin St #120 - Small Format Target * Charlotte East - 8830 Albemarle Rd. * Charlotte Midtown - 900 Metropolitan Ave, Ste 2 * Charlotte North - 9841 Northlake Centre Pkwy. * Charlotte NE - 8120 University City Blvd. * Charlotte SE - 1900 Matthews Township Pkwy. * Durham - 4037 Durham-Chapel Hill Blvd. - Super Target (opened 2004) * Durham SE - 8210 Rennaissance Pkwy. - Super Target * Fayetteville - 2056 Skibo Rd. - Chason Ridge (opened 1995) * Garner - 2700 Timber Dr. - Garner Towne Square (opened 1997) * Gastonia - 425 Cox Rd. (opened 2011) * Greensboro NW - 2701 Lawndale Dr. * Greensboro South - 1212 Bridford Pkwy. * Greensboro West - 1628 Highwoods Blvd. * Greenville - 3040 S Evans St. * Goldsboro - 1204 Sunburst Dr. * Hickory - 1910 Catawba Valley Blvd. SE - Hickory Ridge Shopping Center (opened 1999) * High Point - 1050 Mall Loop Rd. * Holly Springs - 100 Grand Hill Place * Huntersville - 9801 Sam Furr Rd. * Jacksonville - 1395D Western Blvd. * Kannapolis - 3040 S Evans St. * Kernersville - 1090 S Main St. - Southside Square Shopping Center (opened 2005) * Knightdale - 1000 Shoppes at Midway Dr. * Mooresville - 594 River Hwy. * Morrisville - 3001 Market Center Dr. * New Bern - 3410 Dr Martin Luther King Jr Blvd. * Pineville - 9531 South Blvd. - Carolina Pavilion (opened 1995) * Raleigh Central - 4191 The Circle at North Hills St. * Raleigh Hwy 70 - 4841 Grove Barton Rd. - Grove Barton Shopping Center (opened 1997) * Raleigh NC State Hillsborough St - 2512 Hillsborough St. - Small Format Target * Raleigh NE - 7900 Old Wake Forest Rd. - Super Target * Raleigh NW - 8651 Brier Creek Pkwy. - Target Greatland (opened 2003) * Rocky Mount - 731 Sutters Creek Blvd. * Wake Forest - 12000 Retail Dr. * White Oak Garner - 1040 Timber Dr. E * Wilmington - 4711 New Centre Dr. * Wilson - 3401 Raleigh Rd Pkwy. W * Winston-Salem North - 5420 University Pkwy. (opened 1997) * Winston Salem South - 1040 Hanes Mall Blvd. Ohio * Avon - 35830 Detroit Rd. * Cleveland - 3100 W 117th St. (opened 2006) * Columbus - 1485 Polaris Pkwy. - Target Greatland (opened 1999) * Elyria - 240 Market Dr. - Midway Market Square (opened October 10, 1999) * Holland (Toledo W) - 1465 E Mall Dr. (opened February 21, 1990) * Heath - 270 Airport Pkwy. - Indian Mound Mall (opened 1995) * Lancaster - 1300 River Valley Blvd. (opened July 19, 1995) * Niles - Eastwood Mall (opened October 2000) * Sandusky - 4020 Milan Rd. (opened July 19, 2006) * Stow - 4200 Kent Rd. - Stow Community Center (opened July 23, 1995) * Toledo NE - 817 W Alexis Rd. (opened February 21, 1990) * Toledo NW - 5225 Monroe St. (opened July 25, 1990) * Toledo SE - 9666 Olde US 20 Oklahoma * Broken Arrow - 1150 E Hillside Dr. - The Shops At Broken Arrow (opened 2008) * Oklahoma City - 13924 N Pennsylvania Ave. - Memorial Square Power Center - Super Target (opened 2001) * Owasso - 9010 N 121st East Ave. - Smith Farm Marketplace (opened 2005) * Tulsa Hills - 7437 S Olympia Ave W * Tulsa SE - 10711 E 71st St. - Super Target (opened 2002) * Tulsa South - 10019 S Memorial Dr Pennsylvania * North Wales - 125 Witchwood Dr. - Montgomery Square - Target Greatland (opened 1999) * Plymouth Meeting - 2250 Chemical Rd. - Metroplex Shopping Center - Target Greatland (opened 2000) South Dakota * Rapid City - 1415 Eglin St. - Rushmore Crossing (opened October 8, 2008) Tennessee *Brentwood - 780 Old Hickory Blvd. - The Shoppes Of Brentwood Hills (opened 2005) *Knoxville - 11100 Parkside Dr. - Turkey Creek - Super Target (opened 2001) *Nashville - 3171 Lebanon Pike - Jackson Downs Shopping Center (opened 1997) Texas * Austin - 5300 S MoPac Expy. - Target Greatland (opened 1996) * El Paso - Bassett Place - Target Greatland (opened 1993) * Houston - 8500 S Main St. - Super Target (opened 2000) * Kyle - 5188 Kyle Centre Dr. - Kyle Crossing (opened 2008) * Rockwall - 850 Steger Towne Rd. - Steger Towne Crossing (opened 1997) * San Antonio - 11311 Bandera Rd. - Bandera Pointe - Super Target (opened 2000) Virginia * Sterling - Potomac Run Plaza - Target Greatland (opened July 1996) Wisconsin * Appleton - 1800 S Kensington Dr. * Appleton - Fox River Mall * Brookfield - 12725 W Bluemound Rd. * Delafield - 2553 Sun Valley Dr. (opened 1993) * Eau Claire - 3649 S Hastings Way * Fitchburg - 6321 McKee Rd - Orchard Pointe - Super Target (opened July 25, 2007) * Fond Du Lac - 485 N Rolling Meadows Dr. * Franklin - 7800 S Lovers Lane Rd. (opened 2008) * Grafton - 1250 N Port Washington Rd. * Green Bay - 1001 Cormier Rd. - Target Greatland (opened July 2001) * Green Bay - 2050 Lime Kiln Rd. (opened 1999) * Hudson - 2401 Coulee Rd. * Janesville - 2017 Humes Rd. * Lake Geneva - 660 N Edwards Blvd. * Madison West - 201 Junction Rd. - Prairie Towne Center - Target Greatland (opened 1996) * Madison East - 4301 Lien Rd. * Madison Hilldale - 750 Hilldale Way (opened March 2, 2011) * Marshfield - 1708 N Central Ave (opened 1992) * Menomonee Falls - N95 W 17707 Shady Ln. * Milwaukee - 2950 S Chase Ave. * New Berlin - 4798 S Moorland Rd. * Oak Creek - 8989 S Howell Ave. (opened 2005) * Onalaska - 9400 State Road 16 * Oshkosh - 1900 S Koeller St. * Pleasant Prairie - 9777 76th St. - Shoppes At Prairie Ridge (opened 2008) * Racine - 5300 Durand Ave. * Schofield - 2707 Schofield Ave. * Sheboygan Falls - 4085 State Highway 28 - Deertrace Kohler (opened March 3, 2004) * Stevens Point - 5300 US Highway 10 E * Sturgeon Bay - 410 S Ashland Ave. (opened 2001) * Sun Prairie - 660 S Grand Ave. (opened March 4, 2009) * Superior - 3535 Tower Ave. * Waukesha - 1250 W Sunset Dr. * Waukesha - 2401 Kossow Rd. * Wauwatosa - 3900 N 124th St. * West Allis - 2600 S 108th St. (opened October 4, 2006) * West Milwaukee - 1501 Miller Park Way (opened 2004) Former Arizona * Tucson - 5255 East Broadway Blvd - (closed June 2019, currently being converted to At Home) Illinois * Matteson - 4647 Promenade Way - Lincoln Mall (opened July 2007, closed February 3, 2018) Michigan * Bay City - Bay City Mall (opened October 10, 1990, closed February 1, 2015) * Benton Harbor - 960 Fairplain Dr. (opened July 22, 1998, closed February 3, 2018) * Detroit - Bel Air Centre (opened October 7, 1987, closed 2003) * Flint - 3701 Lapeer Rd. (opened July 25, 1990, closed January 30, 2016) * Frenchtown Township - Mall Of Monroe (opened July 20, 1994, closed February 1, 2015) * Grand Rapids - 4100 28th St. SE (opened July 19, 1989, closed July 19, 2005) * Harper Woods - Eastland Center (opened March 6, 1996, closed February 3, 2018) * Jenison - 334 Chicago Dr. (opened July 19, 1989, closed October 9, 2012). Currently At Home. * Livonia - Wonderland Mall (opened October 8, 1989, closed July 24, 2007) * Southfield - Northland Center (opened March 6, 1996, closed February 1, 2015) * Sterling Heights - 35700 Van Dyke Ave. (opened July 19, 1989, closed June 1, 2019) * Warren - 27300 Dequindre Rd. (opened July 25, 1990, closed July 21, 2009) * Waterford - Summit West (opened October 7, 1987, closed January 29, 2011) Missouri * Jennings - 8007 W Florissant Ave. (opened October 4, 2006, closed August 20, 2016 due to declining sales resulting from the 2014 Michael Brown riots) North Carolina * Raleigh - 4700 Green Rd (Opened 1995, closed 2012 due to under-performance). Currently At Home Ohio * Columbus - 3720 Soldano Blvd. - Consumer Square West - Target Greatland (opened October 13, 1991, closed January 30, 2016) Wisconsin * Greenfield - 4777 S 27th St. (opened 1970, closed February 2019) Category:Location Lists Category:Lists